


Welcome Home, Soldier

by moosewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosewinchester/pseuds/moosewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters have finally restored peace between Heaven and Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Soldier

Your journey's at its end now, Dean.  
There's no more need to fight.  
The angels are in heaven  
And Sam will be alright.

The story isn't over, Dean.  
It's only just begun.  
Your name will be remembered  
By a thousand wayward sons.

It's time to let go now, Dean.  
The war is in the past.  
Close your eyes and spread your wings  
The gates are closed at last.

Welcome home, soldier.


End file.
